Errata (WtF)
Main_Page > Werewolf: The Forsaken Stuff that Ethan Skemp has said in terms of errata and clarifications. Core Book Errata The following is a work-in-progress version of the errata and is not the final, official version. P. 130 - Add the following sentence to the last paragraph under Success for Primal Form: “The mental state of Primal Form is not considered the Rage of Gauru form, and cannot be affected by powers that affect Rage such as the Rage Gift list.” P. 116 -Second paragraph under Death Grip, replace with “A werewolf in Gauru, Urshul or Urhan form can normally stage a bite attack without first initiating a grapple on a target (see p. 171). By use of this Gift and establishing a grapple on a target, however, a werewolf can inflict truly horrific harm. Once a hold is achieved and maintained, the character may spend an Essence point to activate this Gift. The character gains an additional six dice to Strength + Brawl rolls made to overpower the opponent. If the werewolf chooses to inflict damage, the damage is lethal rather than bashing. The victim's ability to break the werewolf's hold is also diminished. The roll made for his next effort to break free or perform an overpowering maneuver of his own suffers a -2 penalty. A werewolf can use this Gift only in Urhan, Urshul or Gauru form. His jaws in Hishu and Dalu form are too small and imperfectly shaped to afford the proper purchase. P. 116 - Replace final paragraph with “Cost: 1 Essence per grapple” P. 117 - Replace first paragraph with: “Dice Pool: No roll is required. P. 117 - Omit the Roll Results section of the Gift mechanics. P. 173 - Urshul and Urhan should each get +2 to bite attacks. p. 188 - (sidebar) The mechanics for calculating a totem spirit's Willpower and Initiative should be brought in line with the spirit rules in the Appendix. Change the last paragraph of the sidebar to begin “Record Willpower (Power + Resistance), Essence (15), Initiative (Finesse + Resistance), Speed…” P. 196 - Last sentence on the page: “…they are less concerned with a werewolf's innate morality than the Ralunim are.” p. 202 - Fourth paragraph, third sentence should change to “When the year is over, the Uratha is sent into the spirit wilds…” P. 205 - The Blessing of Vigor fetish is referred to as “Cub's Vigor” in the text. Change the third sentence in the last paragraph to “Upon activation, a Blessing of Vigor grants a +2 modifier…” P. 234 - Second column, second paragraph: Replace the word “engum” in the last sentence with “totem.” P 278 - Second column, fourth paragraph: Remove “Balm” from the list of Gifts appropriate for conversion. The list should begin “Call the Breeze, Call Water…” p. 290 - Second column, second paragraph: Change to “When he and his packmates returned to the Rockies, he arranged a gathering at the…” p. 308 - No, the Shadow of Smoke and Fire aren't a hidden Easter Egg pack of survivors from Werewolf: The Apocalypse. Change their auspices accordingly: “…the other members of the pack include Chilling Murmur of Laughter (Irraka), Furious Spark of Inferno (Rahu) and Profound Weight of Seasons (Ithaeur).” Hosts Essence Hosts can regain essence in other ways, in addition to eating werewolves (despite what it says in Predators). That was kind of an oversight. If the only way that Hosts could regain Essence was by eating werewolves, there would be fewer Hosts (or no werewolves); the werewolf population isn't high enough to support such mass predation. Now, werewolf flesh should definitely provide more and probably tastier Essence, but the Hosts should be able to regain Essence in other ways. The most logical would be predation — let them get some Essence from eating people, more from Spirit-Claimed, and even more from werewolves — or from other Hosts. (Reward that cannibalism, I say.) They should also be able to use loci as werewolves do, though this would be a secondary source; Azlu in particular are instinctively driven to shit where they eat. Hiding We missed out an Aspect here. There should be one that allows both an Azlu and a Beshilu to wear a human skin even over a hybrid form, kind of like that thingy in Men in Black. I'll write something up formally, but for now I recommend basing it on the Skin-Stealing Gift (Werewolf, p. 129) with the limitation that it can only be used once pers person and the requirement that the Host must "acquire" the skin by, you know, eating the person.